


Mapping a Choice

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [11]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Still combing the canopy.1328 AE





	Mapping a Choice

Running his tongue over his teeth, Rancalagen tries to ignore to dryness of it as a he draws a shaky circle above the oblong meant to represent the crashed ship he had made his base. The updraft nearby gets documented with a large ‘X,’ and the map and charcoal get stowed in his ratty backpack. He climbs a ways down the branches before jumping off onto the ship, the impact jarring on his legs.

Going down into the part of the ship that has a roof, he grabs the wooden frame of his glider, starts lashing the pack to it, and considers the hammer lying innocently against the metal floor. Rot. Dead bodies lying in the wastes of Orr. A gentle hand, always cool against his skin. They all seemed insignificant when instead of rot, it was cool air laced with smoke, the only dead bodies long tossed over the side of this ship to the unseen jungle below, and no gentle touch to calm his pounding head.

Rancalagen couldn’t run away from this. Not like he had before. So he takes the hammer and ties it to the glider as well.


End file.
